


Five Steps

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manip, Minor Injuries, Picspam, Prompt Art, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley's only had one boyfriend all his life until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post.

 

   1

 

 

* * *

   2

 

* * *

       3

 

* * *

 

  4

 

* * *

********

 

* * *

 

    end


End file.
